


500 Miles

by Sweetlittlepeapod



Series: The Misadventures Of George Lovelace's Summer In New York [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Date Night, George Lovelace lived, Jon cartwright mentioned, M/M, Mishaps, Ragnor Fell mentioned - Freeform, Simon Lewis mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/pseuds/Sweetlittlepeapod
Summary: George couldn’t tell you exactly how he found himself in this situation, however the one thing he could tell you for certain, was that he was freaking out. Not just one of those small freak-outs you have when you think you may have left the front door unlocked, or that you may have possibly forgotten where you left your seraph blade...again. No. This was a freak out of massive proportions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Misadventures Of George Lovelace's Summer In New York [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in a long time and it's something I've kept starting and stopping as well! I'm not sure about the ending but I did enjoy working on this and wanted to share it.
> 
> I refuse to accept that George Lovelace is dead and will fight anyone on it!

George couldn’t tell you exactly how he found himself in this situation, however the one thing he could tell you for certain, was that he was freaking out. Not just one of those small freak-outs you have when you think you may have left the front door unlocked, or that you may have possibly forgotten where you left your seraph blade...again. No. This was a freak out of massive proportions.

* * *

There was a long list of numbers on the fridge. _Just in case_ , Alec had said. Magnus had just smiled fondly, watching his fiancé dutifully write down the number of every single person he could think of, _just in case of an emergency Magnus, you never know what might happen!_

George couldn’t quite remember how he got Magnus and Alec, #couplegoals of the century, to agree to let him babysit. But he did remember the way Magnus gave him a reassuring nod before leaving, _George wouldn’t let anything happen to our little Blueberry Alexander_. The Warlock remembered the way that George had held Max that first night when they found him; like he was this fragile little thing that would break if the boy moved even the slightest bit. He knew George would never let any harm come to their son. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist, gently easing him out of the loft. It had taken a lot of convincing from Magnus to get Alec to even begin to agree to this and it showed in the way Alec warily eyed the young Shadowhunter as the door slowly closed behind them, leaving George to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

At first it had all been so peaceful. Max was sleeping like, well, a baby, in his nursery, leaving George to stretch his long legs out on the couch and catch up on the latest of Beatriz and Julie’s Malec fanfics...not that he would ever admit to reading it of course. He had to give them credit though, they sure had a knack for creating the perfect blend of angst and fluff. 

Just as George was getting to the end of one particularly engrossing story he heard a quiet gurgling from the other room. Smiling to himself the Scottish Shadowhunter swung his legs around and pulled himself up from the sofa. 

“Uncle George is on the way!” 

As he stepped into the nursery he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. Max had his small blue fist tightly holding onto the paw of a rat plushie. He was happily gurgling to himself as he shook the toy around. George watched from the doorway thinking back to when he had first seen the stuffed toy and instantly decided it was the perfect gift for the young Warlock. The new Shadowhunter had a friend of the London institute, and now a friend of his, portal the toy directly into Max’s crib that very evening. Of course Ragnor had relished in the idea of surprising his dear friend Magnus and had, without George’s knowledge, turned the poor rat as green as a cabbage. 

“Hello little man.”

The tall Shadowhunter peered into the crib and grinned down at the blue child who then began staring upwards with his eyes wide, making grabbing motions with his chubby little fingers in George’s direction. George chuckled quietly and lifted the young Warlock into his arms. 

After settling down again on the couch with Max happily suckling on a bottle, George began pondering what it would have been like if Magnus and Alec had not chosen to adopt the child that first day when he was found at the doorstep of the academy. 

“I’m sure you don’t remember this but it was me and my friends that found you. You were so tiny Max! Just this wee little creature wrapped in a bundle of blankets." George smiled to himself as the baby gripped tightly onto his finger. “I wanted to keep you in our room. Me and Simon would've made awesome parents, we had a perfectly good sock door you could’ve used. The others wouldn't let me though.” The pout on George’s face would have been a comical sight if anyone had been there to witness it. “Can you imagine how much fun you would have had with us? You would have had all the pet rats you could ever wish for! All of them named Jon Cartwright of course, but that’s a story for another time I think.” 

For the next hour George had the time of his life playing with and entertaining the small warlock child, eagerly waiting for each laugh Max would grace him with at the funny faces and noises George would make. 

After one particularly funny face Max roared with laughter and threw his chubby little arms in the air. George noticed a faint glow in the child's fingertips and the next thing he saw was small flames engulfing the curtains to his left. The Shadowhunter jumped quickly into action grabbing the young boy and darting to the kitchen to fetch as much water as he could. He threw the pot of water at the curtain thoroughly soaking the velvet material and successfully putting out the fire before it became too out of hand. 

Huffing a sigh of relief George looked back to Max in his arms just in time to see his face sour, his bottom lip jutting out and trembling in a way that was both heartbreaking and adorable. George scrambled to put down the now empty pot and cuddle him closely however Max simply squirmed away and began howling in George's arms. Panicked the Shadowhunter tried rocking and shushing the child to calm him, sadly to no avail. He attempted distracting Max with toys and bouncing him on his knee. Nothing would work. 

"It's okay Max, Uncle George is here. I'll always keep you safe little man, I promise." George quietly whispered in the baby's ear as he rocked him in his arms. The cries slowly became quieter as the young scotsman sung the song of his people, I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), with his Scottish accent coming through thicker than ever. As Max settled George's voice became quieter and quieter, managing to send both the young warlock and Shadowhunter to sleep on the sofa. 

* * *

"Well I would call that a successful date night, wouldn't you Alexander?" 

"You turned our waiter into a toad…"

"He was all over you dear, the nerve of him. Even after you clearly told him we were on our date night." Magnus huffed then sighed quietly, "I turned him back…eventually."

Alec stifled a laugh then quickly schooled his features to look stern, "Even so, you shouldn't turn people into animals Magnus." Struggling to keep a straight face a small smile slipped onto his face, "Did you see his face when you turned him back though?" 

"Definitely a successful date night." Magnus grinned unlocking the door to their loft. As he walked in he was hit by the smell of burning sending his heart rate through the roof, he had trusted George! What had happened?! 

The couple called out to both Max and George, rushing further into the loft. Alec suddenly put his arm out to stop Magnus and gave him a small smile, 

"Ale-" 

Alec shushed Magnus quickly and pointed towards the living room where George was splayed out over the sofa with Max curled up on his chest, both of them snoring quietly. Smiling gently Magnus, careful not to wake either of them, slowly took Max into his arms to transfer him to his cot for the night. George stirred just as Max was fully off his chest, groggily blinking his eyes up at Magnus and Alec he quietly spoke, 

"Max set fire to the curtains, did you know he could use his magic?" 

"What?!" The couple said in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the song, I 'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), that I talk about in this fic please click [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dHF8t7OIhgPele5WRUfWG?si=fmUrwQpBRTqRVxIxB2dLDw) for the Sleeping At Last version and [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4xXzvT1cA5qqmpju0xFzYG?si=sk9TC2fSQIedGXEgufT3rQ) for Daniel Duke (Scottish accent one).


End file.
